The Failed Cake
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: For their anniversary, Tails decides to bake a delicious chocolate cake for his beloved Cream. However, inexperienced with the way of the spoon, poor old Tails ends up getting a little 'caught up' in his baking...


**The Failed Cake**

Wow, I was so thrilled with the response I got from the kind reviewers for my very first story that I decided to write another one, also a one-shot, featuring our very own Miles "Tails" Prower and the adorable Cream.

Oh, and just for some amusing information, when I make changes to this story they don't always work out, so this isn't actually about a birthday cake at all, although it was originally going to be (I tried to change the name of this story, so if it shows up as Birthday instead of Failed, it's not supposed to be there). -_-

A big THANK YOU to all reviewers, because it's your input that fuels writers such as myself to continue pumping stories from our imaginations onto this wonderful website!

_

* * *

  
Oops, I think I added too much flour…_

I frowned at the thick gooey mixture and sighed, trying in vain to pull out my wooden spoon from the sludge. It was so thick that it had become almost like glue, and my efforts to free my most valued spoon were seemingly useless.

"Grr! Let go of my spoon, you ghastly abomination!"

I tugged and twisted fiercely with the failed mixture, eventually heaving the bowl off of the table and hurling it around in circles, still firmly attached to my spoon, as I spun round and round trying to wrench it free.

"You vicious brute! You will NOT foil my attempts to impress Cream!"

I began to shake the bowl rapidly back and forth as I bolted around my rather messy kitchen, flying over countertops and knocking into walls as I wrestled with what was meant to be my girlfriend's anniversary cake.

_  
I don't believe it! I'm the smartest guy in the world, able to make rockets and submarines out of tin cans and sticky tape, but I remain unable to bake a simple chocolate cake, even while reading through the recipe book! Must be a women thing, this "baking" stuff…_

Finally I lost my temper, dropping the bowl and spoon mix to the floor before charging to my bedroom. I threw open my wardrobe and bent down to its base, opening a secret compartment I had fitted in myself.

I reached inside it and pulled out my latest self defence weapon, a fully operational handheld laser cannon.

"Mwa ha ha! Hello, RX-7699!"

_  
This will sort out my little problem! I'll simply burn my way through the stuff! _

I reached back into the compartment and pulled out a small, glowing glass canister, an eerie red light seeping from its shiny surface. I then opened a small hatch on the upper side of the cannon and slipped in the cylinder with a metallic clink, shutting the hatch afterwards.

"Here goes! Heeeeeeyaaaaaah!"

After screaming out a great warrior cry I tore my way back into the kitchen, pointing the tip of my cannon straight at the oozing dough that clung so visiously to my favoured spoon.

"Prepare… to DIE!"

I laughed manically, sliding my finger over the trigger and…

"Tails, what are you doing?"

I froze, completely horrified.

"C-Cream?"

I turned my head slightly toward the other entrance to my kitchen, my cheeks heating up like an oven. "I… um…"

"Why are you pointing your gun at a mixing bowl, Tails?" She gazed at the weapon in my hands with evident surprise, shopping bags filling her arms.

I smiled shakily, imagining what a moron I must have looked like, about to blow up a harmless bowl. "Well, that's a, um, an interesting story…"

"Please do explain."

I lowered my gun and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head guiltily. "I was trying to make you a cake for our anniversary… wanted to surprise you before you got home from shopping with Amy… kind of failed though, didn't I?"

Her brown eyes swiveled up and met mine, her face unreadable for a few moments before a soft smile slowly emerged. "Really? You were actually trying to bake for me?"

I nodded, looking away shamefully. "Yes…"

"Aw, you sweet little thing!"

I looked up, surprised.

"I am?"

She dropped her shopping bags and skipped through the knocked over pots and pans towards me, gently removing the gun from my grasp.

"I am so lucky to have such a caring, thoughtful boyfriend in my life."

My heart began to race as she slipped a finder below my chin and lovingly scratched it, sending pleasant shivers all the way up my spine.

"You know, honey," she inched her face closer to mine and smirked almost mischievously, winking. "I am so impressed with your, ahem, 'inventiveness', that I think this deserves some red wine and soft music. What do you think?"

I simply nodded my head dumbly, gazing dreamily into those chocolate brown eyes of hers as she led me towards the lounge and sat me down onto the couch.

"I have a little treat for you," she purred deliciously into my ear, sending another shiver though my spine.

"Rrrrrreally?" I managed to slur, so engrossed in her sweet scent that my tongue couldn't formulate proper words.

"Yes, I do."

I watched her slowly pull away from me, sauntering her way back towards the kitchen. I could hear her digging around in the shopping bags she had left behind and after a moment she returned, a perfect chocolate cake in her arms.

"Surprised?" She giggled at my thrilled expression.

"You had the same idea as me!"

"Yes, but Amy helped me choose this one from my mother's bakery, so I didn't really make it myself. Thank my mom later, sugar."

I jumped off the couch and gently took the cake from her grasp, setting it aside on the coffee table before turning back and pulling her into my arms.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

I let my muzzle rub smoothly against hers, loving the way her long eyelashes tickled against me as she fluttered them flirtatiously.

"You told me twenty times this morning before allowing me to leave the house."

We both chuckled softly for a while before our lips finally met in a soft, tender kiss. Our eyes slowly closed and our embrace tightened.

* * *

The End. You like?

Again, reviews mean a lot to me, so please drop off a tiny little word or two after reading this. If your review is long, I'm even more thrilled to read it, so say what's on your mind!

THANKS!

Oh, and I did make Tails a little clueless with the whole baking story on purpose because even though he most likely could construct a brilliant invention from tin cans (he's need a lot of them, though), he probably never bakes and so it would still be a new learning experience for him.


End file.
